Un secret bien gardé
by Haloa
Summary: Spock doit répondre à une convocation du Dr McCoy. Quelles foudres vont s'abattre sur lui?


**Un secret bien gardé**

 _Date stellaire 6105.7. Infirmerie de l'Enterprise._

En tant que Vulcain, Spock n'avait jamais cru en un quelconque sixième sens et autres intuitions permettant à une personne de voir le danger ou la mort arriver. Il ne croyait pas non plus au mauvais pressentiment… Cependant, tandis qu'il fixait le visage fermé et le regard froid de Léonard McCoy, assis derrière son bureau, Spock eut bientôt le pressentiment que cet entretien allait très mal se passer.

D'une voix calme et monocorde, il commença : « Docteur, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez convoqué. Ma dernière visite médicale remonte à deux semaines. Il reste donc deux mois et 15 jours avant ma prochaine visite obligatoire…Je ne présente aucun symptôme justifiant d'être ainsi appelé dans votre bureau, par conséquent je vais prendre congé de vous et retourner sur la … »

« Fermez-là et rasseyez-vous ! » Lui asséna le médecin, lequel venait enfin de lever les yeux de son écran.

Spock, non sans ravaler un soupir, fit machine arrière et revint s'asseoir. Il restait cependant serein, attendant de savoir quelles foudres allaient bientôt s'abattre sur lui.

Deux minutes et trente-cinq secondes de silence plus tard, le docteur s'expliquait enfin.

« Monsieur Spock, je viens d'avoir une conversation _sub-spatiale_ _non codée_ très intéressante avec l'une de vos connaissances. Vous souvenez-vous d'une certaine Droxine, vivant sur Stratos... »

Spock ne put masquer sa surprise, l'un de ses sourcils se téléportant sous sa frange. Droxine avait contacté le Dr McCoy ? Pourquoi ?

Mais Léonard ne laissa pas Spock méditer davantage et continua d'une voix glaciale.

« Cette jeune fille m'a paru bien curieuse. En effet, elle m'a demandé sans détour quand aurait lieu votre prochain _Pon Farr_. Imaginez donc ma surprise. Comment cette jeune fille vivant quasi-recluse sur Ardana a-t-elle pu avoir connaissance de ce sujet hautement tabou chez les Vulcains…Un secret si bien gardé que Jim et moi avons pratiquement dû vous arrachez les vers du nez pour en connaître les tenants et les aboutissants …Vous vous souvenez ? _Les oiseaux et les abeilles…_ Vous auriez préférez mourir plutôt que de nous révéler quoi que ce soit sur le _Temps des Rapprochements et son cycle de sept ans_ … »

Spock s'enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil. Toute sérénité ayant disparu de son visage.

« Aussi, me suis-je permis de lui demander _qui_ l'avait informé de ce petit événement ô combien insignifiant de la vie intime des Vulcains. Et savez-vous ce qu'elle m'a répondu ? »

Etait-ce de la fumée qui sortait de ses oreilles ? Se demanda Spock, examinant le visage rouge de Léonard… Le médecin pouvait-il exploser comme une antique cocotte-minute ?

« VOUS ! SPOCK ! C'est VOUS qui l'en avez informé, après seulement UNE heure passée sur Stratos ! Comment expliquez-vous cela, SPOCK ! Quand je pense au discours que vous nous avez tenu, à Jim et à moi ! Quand je pense aux heures que j'ai passé à vous examiner sous toutes les coutures pour déterminer quel était le PROBLEME avec VOUS et VOS FICHUES HORMONES ! Quand je pense à votre SILENCE et à votre demande finale de garder tout cela SECRET ! Alors qu'il ne vous a pas fallu dix minutes pour donner à cette jeune fille un cours détaillé sur la VIE SEXUELLE des Vulcains! » Hurlait le Dr McCoy.

Spock, le visage blême, déglutit avec peine, tout en baissant les yeux de honte. Le doux visage de Droxine lui était revenu en mémoire. Sa peau délicate, ses formes généreuses…Une œuvre d'art avait dit son père. Léonard avait raison. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à de telles confidences…d'autant qu'au même instant, le Capitaine Kirk se faisait agresser dans la pièce à côté !

« Bien…Je pense que vous avez compris les raisons de ma colère… » Reprit Léonard, d'une voix plus calme et un brin compatissant. Sa colère passée, il regrettait d'avoir mis son ami Vulcain mal à l'aise. « A présent, Spock, j'ai besoin de savoir …Que dois-je lui répondre ? »

 **FIN.**

 **Ceci fait bien entendu référence à l'épisode 21 de la saison 3. « Nuages »**


End file.
